Lila McCallQuartermaine's Party Disaster
by SOGH1963
Summary: Sam and Jason's daughter, Lila is celebrating her 9th birthday. Sam and Jason have been keeping secrets from her, but will a party disaster reveal all secrets. I do NOT own General Hospital or any of it's characters.


_**Lila McCall-Quartermaine's Birthday Disaster**_

**Summary: **Sam and Jason's daughter, Lila, is celebrating her 9th birthday. Sam and Jason have been keeping secrets about their lives from her. Will a party disaster reveal all secrets?

**Note: **Sam thought it would be a good idea if Jason and her gave Lila the Quartermaine name. Jason agreed for the sake of her safety. Jason let Lila grow up knowing the Quartermaines, not only for her safety but so she could have a relationship with them that Jason never had. Jake 13 years old and is close with Jason. Maxie and Spinelli are married.

Chapter 1: **Party Planning**

Jason was at the Penthouse talking to Sonny. Sonny was telling Jason that they had to retaliate against Carlos Lopez. Jason didn't approve. He wanted the mob wars to stop because he was raising a little girl here, but Sonny was the boss. Jason agreed to kill Carlos Lopez even though he was reluctant on firing a gun. The last thing he wanted was for his daughter to find him shooting a man dead. Jason had made that mistake with Michael, believing that it didn't matter what you did for a living you can always convince the children to have a better life. Despite Jason and Sonny telling Michael to go out and get a better job, Michael was pulled farther into the mob. That's why Jason kept the murderous side away from his little nine year old girl. That's why Jason let her spend so much time with the Quartermaines. He didn't want his little girl to be in danger and definitely didn't want her being attracted to the mob life.

Sam and Lila were heading to the mall to find a party dress for Lila's tea party. Sam was telling Lila that this was her golden year because she was turning 9 on the 9th of July. "Mommy. If it's my golden year then we should have gold decorations and I should have a gold dress" said Lila getting really excited. Sam told her that she could have whatever she wanted. Lila and Sam walked into the mall and found everything they were looking for.

When they arrived back at the Penthouse, Jason told Lila that she had to call her friends and invite them. Sam told Jason that they didn't have room to throw a party in their Penthouse. Lila's smile suddenly disappeared. Her party would have to be cancelled. Jason looked at her and said "Well Sam, I thought about that. I called in a few favors and the party is having a new location." Lila looked excited. "Just tell your friends to show up in their dresses at 66 Harbourview Rd." Lila called up all her friends, before she realized "That's grandma Monica's mansion." Jason nodded.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sam went to answer it. It was Jake. He came to see his little sister and his father. Jason invited him to the party and he accepted. There was just one problem. Jason and Jake didn't know it was a _tea_ party. When Lila told them that it was, Jake assumed he wasn't invited. Lila told him "Of course you can come. You just have to dress all fancy and serve us tea." Jake looked at her like she was crazy, then he leaned back toward Jason and said "I'm supposed to be a butler for my little sister's party. So not happening." Jason pulled him off to the side and said "If you be a butler for your sister's party. I will buy you dinner at Kelly's." Jake didn't looked too amused. "Your sister wants you there. You can't disappoint her. Either you be a butler or you wear a pretty little dress and drink tea with your sister and her friends" said Jason. Jake looked at him and said "Butler Jake at your service." Jason smiled and they went back to Lila and Sam and Jake told Lila that he would be a butler. She was so excited and she started giving Jake the rules of being a butler.

Jason and Sam watched as Lila was training Jake how to be a butler. Jason told Sam that he had to go see Sonny about another assignment. "Not another one. Can't you give up?" asked Sam all depressed. "Sweetheart. You know I can't" said Jason giving Sam a hug. "Cover for me" he said and then he headed out the door. Lila turned around at the sound of the door closing. "Where did daddy go? We were supposed to plan my party" said Lila. "Your daddy went to go get a new tie for your party. We have everything set for your party anyway" Sam said. Sam hated lying to her daughter, but what choice did she have. She didn't want Lila to be attracted to the mob. Sam drove Jake home.

Chapter 2: **Retaliation **

Jason was at Sonny's and he was asking him what the plan was. Sonny told him that they was going to raid the Lopez warehouse. "We're going to bust the door down and shoot them" said Sonny. Jason had followed through with that type of plan before and it was proven most effective. "When do we go through with the plan?" asked Jason. "Tonight" Sonny said. Jason told him he would be there. Before he was about to leave, he got a text from Sam. It read "You need to come home with a tie. I told Lila that you went to go get a tie for her party. P.S. preferably black." Jason asked Sonny if he had a black tie that he could borrow for a couple of days. Sonny gave Jason a tie and Jason headed out. "See ya tonight boss" he said as he stepped out the door.

Jason showed up at the Penthouse and Lila came running to the door in her gold dress. "Where's the tie?" she asked. "Oh. It was supposed to be a surprise. I think I'm going to have to have a talk with your mommy. But since you asked. Is this good enough for you princess?" he asked as he pulled out the tie. Lila grabbed it and examined it. She looked at Jason and said "This will be swell." Jason bowed to her and went upstairs to see Sam. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Lila. "It's Uncle Spinelli. Can I come in?" he asked. Lila opened the door and gave Spinelli a hug. "Gracious greetings Jackal" Lila said. "Well. Gracious greetings Young Goddess. Where's your dad?" Spinelli asked. "Stonecold is upstairs with the Goddess" said Lila. Lila really looked up to Spinelli. She wanted to be just like him.

Jason told Sam that he had to go retaliate against Lopez tonight. We have to convince Lila to go to bed early so we don't have to tell her where I'm going. Lila called them downstairs. They started talking to Spinelli. A few hours later, Sam told Lila that she had to go to bed. "Mommy it's only 8:00. I don't go to bed until 8:30" said Lila. "But you're a princess and princesses go to be at 8:00" said Sam. Lila got up from the couch, said goodnight to everybody and went upstairs to bed.

20 minutes later, Jason slowly opened the door to Lila's room to see if she was asleep. She was sound asleep so Jason walked up to her bed, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Good-bye princess. Daddy loves you." He walked out of the room and closed the door. He went down the stairs and saw Sam standing there. "I have to go now. I love you sweetheart" Jason said and then he gave her a kiss. "Be careful out there. Don't get hurt" Sam said. "Is that an order?" Jason asked. "It sure is. You have to stay safe for me and your little girl." Jason looked at her and she had tears building up in her eyes. Jason hugged her and she cried. She pulled away from his grasp and wiped her eyes dry "This is crazy. You would think the amount of times you've done this that I can hold myself together, but I'm just thinking about Lila. I keep thinking that one day, I may have to tell her that her daddy isn't coming home…" said Sam. Jason looked at her and said "You get that thought out of your head. I will be fine and I will be home in a few hours." He gave her a kiss and walked out the door. Sam sat down on the couch and began to cry. She was so worried for Jason. She was in love with him. She was hoping that Jason would walk through that door and her daughter wouldn't come downstairs. She lay down on the couch, but she was telling herself that she wouldn't fall asleep. She just stared at the door.

Meanwhile Sonny, Jason, Max and Milo all showed up at the Lopez warehouse. They looked at each other, pulled out their guns and held them out in front of them and busted the door down. Sounds of guns echoed throughout the room. Men were dodging bullets left right and center. For several minutes, no one was going down. It took them 20 minutes to kill one out of six men. An hour later Lopez and his men were all down and Sonny, Jason, Max and Milo headed back to the limo and drove back to Sonny's place. Jason got out of the limo and went straight into his car. He had to get home before Sam got worried.

Jason came back to the Penthouse to find Sam on the couch. She was sound asleep. He covered her up with a blanket and he lay down on the other couch. He looked at Sam and smiled and then dozed off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Jason and Sam woke up at the same time. Sam ran over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe. I tried not to fall asleep, but I was so tired that I just fell asleep" said Sam. "I know. I know" said Jason. Lila came downstairs and gave Sam and Jason a hug and then they headed into the kitchen for some breakfast. Jason was making scrambled eggs and Sam was making the toast, when Spinelli walked in asking if he could talk to Jason alone. Jason told Lila to stir the eggs and he walked out of the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" asked Spinelli. "Mission completed" said Jason. Spinelli followed Jason into the kitchen to find breakfast already made. "Sit down Jackal" Lila demanded. Spinelli obeyed Lila's command. They all sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. Lila was talking about her party tomorrow. Just then a knock on the door interrupted their breakfast. Sam went to go answer the door. A few seconds later, Sam came into the kitchen and said "Jason. The door is for us. We have to go. Spinelli, you good to babysit at least until Brook shows up." Spinelli looked at them and said "Ya. Sure I don't mind babysitting the Young Goddess." Spinelli knew that something was wrong and Lila did too. Jason and Sam left the kitchen and headed into the living room. There in the doorway were 2 cops to arrest Jason and Sam for the murder of Lopez and his men. Jason thought it was ridiculous because Sam wasn't even there, but he has learned not to say anything to cops without his lawyer, Diane Miller, there. Sam knew that too, so she went with the cops and she would tell Diane of the situation. The cops dragged them out.

Chapter 3: **The Interrogation and the Trial**

When Jason and Sam arrived at the PCPD, Diane was already there. She went into the interrogation room with Sam and Jason. Jason told Diane that Sam wasn't even there that night. Diane managed to convince the cops that Sam had nothing to do with the shooting, but they told her that Jason would have to go to court.

Diane went back into the interrogation room to give Sam the good news and Jason the bad news. Sam said "Can you just get Jason charged. I don't know how I would tell Lila that her daddy would be going to jail." Diane told Sam that she would do her best, but she was making no guarantees. "When's the trial?" asked Jason. "Tomorrow at 10:00 a.m." Diane said. "That's when Lila's party starts. Can't you get it delayed. I can't miss my little girl's party" said Jason. "Jason. If I could delay it. It would only be by 5 or 10 minutes. Why would you do this?" asked Diane. "Sonny told me to. Plus Lopez and his men have been causing trouble for us for years. I had no choice" said Jason. Diane looked at Jason and shook her head with disapproval. Dante Falconeri came in to question Jason. Jason and Diane knew they had to be careful what they say around Dante in particular because he could make anybody believe anything. After all undercover cops are the best at making people believe things and Dante's track record wasn't all that good.

Well 5 minutes later, the interrogation was done and Jason headed home to get ready for the trial the next day. When Jason got home, Sam asked him how the interrogation went and he said that Diane had saved him from many of the questions but he was worried about the trial. Sam offered to come to the trial, but Jason told her that she needed to be there for Lila's party. She said that she would be there for Lila's party, but she had another plan. Jason went to meet with Diane and Sam called Spinelli.

When Spinelli arrived, Sam told him that he had to take Lila to the party because she was going to court to support Jason. Spinelli agreed to take Lila to the party as long as Sam and Jason worked on telling her why her parents were not showing up to her party. Sam agreed to handle breaking the news to Lila. Jason came home and he realized that Sam was planning on going to court with him.

The next day, Sam and Jason sat Lila down on the couch and told her that they both had to go to work and that Spinelli and Maxie were going to take her to the party. Lila was upset that her mom and dad weren't going to be at her party, but she loved Maxie and Spinelli. Sam took Lila upstairs to get her in her dress and Jason called Spinelli.

Moments later, Spinelli and Maxie showed up and Lila gave them both a hug. Jason and Sam gave Lila a hug and kiss good-bye and walked out. Lila told Maxie that she was hungry and she wanted a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Maxie went into the kitchen and made her the sandwich.

Meanwhile, Jason was preparing for the trial and Diane was gathering her final thoughts and pieces of evidence. Then the judge came out and the trial began. Things were not looking good for Jason. Diane suspected that Jason would end up in prison for life, but Jason begged her not to give up for the sake of Lila. Diane adored Lila so she came on strong and then it was time for the ruling. Sam sat there with hopefulness in her eyes. Jason tried to keep a straight face, but he knew that he was going to jail.

Chapter 4: **Disaster Strikes**

Lila was sitting there eating the peanut butter and jam sandwich that Maxie had made for her. She was in her gold dress. Spinelli and Maxie were sitting in the living room talking when all of a sudden Lila came running into the living room. She was crying. "My dress is ruined" she cried. Maxie looked at the dress and realized that with the party being in a half an hour, that there was no way that the dress could be fixed. "What happed?" asked Maxie. "I got up and my dress was caught on the wood for the table. I tried to pull it loose, but it just ripped" Lila cried. Maxie and Spinelli were both thinking of solutions. Maxie remembered that Crimson just finished doing a little girl's line of clothing and there were plenty of dresses. She told Spinelli to meet them at the Quartermaines and she took Lila to Crimson.

When they arrived at Crimson, Maxie asked LuLu where the dresses were. LuLu told her that the outfits were shipped off to Rome this morning. Lila looked at them and said "My party's going to be ruined." LuLu looked at Lila and said "I could probably fix that rip in your dress." Lila smiled and then nodded approvingly. LuLu guided her into Kate's office and grabbed the sewing kit. She grabbed the ripped end of the dress and began to sew. Maxie watched and then looked at the time. "We have five minutes to get to the party" said Maxie. LuLu finished up the sewing and Lila thanked her. Maxie ran out of there with Lila following close behind. They got into Maxie's car and drove to the Quartermaines.

By the time they got to the Quartermaines, they were five minutes late. Lila walked into the mansion to see everything the way she had imagined. Jake was a butler, her great-grandfather Edward was there with Her grandma Monica and her great-aunt Tracy. Her cousin Brook was there as well and her aunt Skye came for the party. The table was all set up and the decorations were perfect. There was just one thing missing… her friends. None of her friends were there.

She waited ten minutes with hope, then she realized that her friends weren't coming. Everyone was trying to comfort Lila, but she didn't want to hear it. She ran out of the mansion with tears streaming down her face. She really needed her mom and dad right now, but since they were at work she went to the Metro Court Hotel to see her aunt Carly.

Carly was shocked to see Lila on the day of her party with no adults. Lila told Carly about her party and how no one showed up. Just then Brook showed up and told Lila that she wasn't supposed to leave without at least one adult. Everyone knew that Port Charles wasn't the safest town for a little girl to be walking alone… especially Jason Morgan's daughter.

Lila was telling Brook and Carly how upset she was that her party went from being the greatest thing to being no party. Carly told Jax that she was taking the rest of the night off and then told Lila that she would go get Michael, Morgan and Josslyn and it would be a family party at the Quartermaines and then Carly walked out of the hotel. Lila was heading out with Brook when she saw her friend who was supposed to be at her party. She walked over to her friend and asked her why she didn't come to the party. The little girl looked at Lila.

Chapter 5: **Secrets Revealed**

The little girl said "My mommy doesn't want me hanging around with a criminal's daughter." Lila was confused. Her mom was a Private Investigator which wasn't very criminal like and her father was a coffee importer which definitely wasn't very criminal like. Brook took Lila back to the Quartermaine mansion.

Meanwhile at the court house, the judge gave his ruling. "Jason Morgan. You will not serve time in prison. However you will be faced with charges of murder. Court is adjourned" said the judge. Jason smiled. Once the judge left Jason hugged Diane and then hugged Sam.

In the car, Lila was asking Brook about Jason's life. Brook mentioned the car accident, his disconnection to the Quartermaines and just about everything. She left out his mob career. Brook was given explicit instructions from her uncle Jason to never mention his connection to the mob. Lila couldn't understand what her friend said. She wasn't a criminal's daughter. Was she?

They arrived at the Quartermaine's to find all of them sitting around the table. Jake took his little sister's hand and walked her to her spot at the table. He went to go get the tea and said "Princess. Would you like some tea?" asked Jake. Lila smiled, stood up and said "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but it's not working." She ran upstairs. Everyone looked at each other and Skye got up and headed upstairs.

When Lila came to sleep at the Quartermaines, she would sleep in Emily's old room. Skye knew that's where Lila would be. When Skye arrived at the room, the door was closed. Skye knocked on the door and said "Lila. I know you're in there. It's Auntie Skye. Can I come in?" Lila went to open the door for Skye. Skye walked in and sat down on the bed. Lila was telling her everything that happened at the Metro Court and Skye told her the Quartermaine saying. "Quartermaines take care of their own." Lila looked at Skye if she wanted a more in depth explanation on the Quartermaine saying. "The Quartermaines are taking care of you. They want you to be happy. When you ran upstairs, they all looked upset because you were. What do you say we go downstairs and finish up that tea party?" Lila looked at Skye and nodded in agreement. Skye took Lila's hand and they walked down the stairs and toward the living room.

There at the table was Jason and Sam. "Carly told us what happened. Princess we are so sorry" said Jason. "So which one of you is a criminal?" asked Lila. Jason and Sam looked at each other. Jason and Sam had the look in their eyes. They couldn't keep it a secret anymore. "Princess. We didn't want you to find out because we didn't want you being dragged into it. Your daddy was studying to be a doctor. He was really looking forward to it, but something happened. Your Uncle A.J. took daddy out for a drive and he crashed into a tree. Your daddy went through surgery, but he didn't remember anything. He didn't believe that he could do anything. Uncle Sonny gave your daddy a gun and your daddy shot. Your daddy is in the mob" said Sam. Lila understood why her mom and dad kept that a secret from her, but she was still upset that her parents could lie to her for 9 years of her life. Lila assured Jason and Sam that she didn't want to go into the mob. She told them that she wanted to be a future board member of ELQ. Jason and Sam couldn't be more proud of their daughter's choice of career.


End file.
